Sarah Lynn (Doesn't) Try Desperately to Maintain Her Love Life
by liamdude5
Summary: This whole relationship was only temporary. Even while in the hospital, Andrew knew that. You don't go into a relationship with someone like Sarah Lynn, especially for the second time, and expect it to last. Oneshot. Rated PG 13 for language and refrences, including drug and sexual.


"After 10 Weeks in Hospital, Andrew Garfield Finally Being Released"

"Sarah Lynn: 'I Stayed Beside Him Because He Meant That Much to Me'"

"Could Sarew Garfielynn Be Back On After Nine Month Hiatus?"

These were the Hollywoo headlines that started popping up.

Since Andrew Garfield fell into the hole that was the unfinished Halloween in January shop, he'd been in the hospital with nearly all of his bones broken. And Sarah Lynn had hardly left his side while he was there.

At first, they were happy. Sarah Lynn had promised to try and sober up, which meant she was somehow able to stay clean while Andrew Garfield was in the hospital, and Andrew Garfield used his intense pain to wrote Sarah Lynn poetry, which she said made her heart swell up.

But, after every happy day comes the next day.

After Andrew Garfield was deemed fit to leave the hospital, Sarah Lynn had sort of unofficially moved in with Andrew Garfield. And that's when their happy relationship started to crumble.

Now that Sarah Lynn wasn't worried about Andrew Garfield anymore, she decided to start using her free time to start experimenting with drugs again. But, she only did it when Andrew Garfield wasn't around.

She thought she was totally getting away with it, but he always knew when she did it. He just never said anything.

That is, until one day, when he finally reached his limit.

He was coming back into his own home, when he saw Sarah Lynn on the couch with a small plastic tube stuck up her nose and a silver tray on the coffee table.

"Hey," Sarah Lynn greeted, "I was waiting for you to get back here. It feels like you've been gone for two whole days."

"I literally just went out the door for thirty seconds to check the mail," Andrew responded.

"Agree to disagree," Sarah Lynn countered, as she pulled the tube from her nose.

"Have you been seeing Dr Hu again," Andrew asked.

"No, that'd be dumb," Sarah Lynn reassured, "Especially since you asked me to not see him. So, I closed my eyes and grabbed whatever he handed me."

"When did you even do drugs," Andrew asked, "I was with you all day."

"I did them while you were checking the mail," Sarah Lynn answered.

"There's no way you would be high already," Andrew countered.

"I would be if I did a lot of them," Sarah Lynn explained.

"Sarah Lynn, why have I asked you to not do drugs anymore," Andrew asked.

"Because they'll fill me up and spoil my dinner," Sarah Lynn answered.

"Because, in order for us to try and make this relationship work, we need to compromise," Andrew explained, "And I don't think it's too much for me to ask for you to at least try and stay sober so we can try and connect better."

"I disagree," Sarah Lynn objected, "I feel like I should be rewarded for going as long as I did without doing a noticeable ammount of drugs. I feel like I should be rewarded and punished at the same time. We should do crazy sex stuff while listening to Billy Ray Cyrus."

"Sometimes, I wish you hadn't come to visit me in that hospital," Andrew groaned.

"Whoa," Sarah Lynn gasped, "That how you feel? Well, maybe I should go ahead and say the things I've been keeping hidden in my mind."

"Sarah..." Andrew moaned.

"No no no," Sarah Lynn yelled, "Now, we're gonna make things real. Really, really, really real."

"You know," Andrew pointed out, "Emma Stone was never this demanding. In fact, I think I was the demanding one in that relationship."

"You know," Sarah Lynn pointed out, "Your face looks stupid and I hate looking at it."

"You know," Andrew complained, "I wish you could be mature once in a while."

"You know," Sarah Lynn complained, "Maybe if you actually tried taking the drugs with me, these kinds of feelings wouldn't come up."

"I am not doing drugs with you," Andrew argued, "Maybe if you actually put an effort into being sober, you wouldn't need these drugs."

"Wow," Sarah Lynn yelled, "Nice burn. Maybe if you actually tried drugs, I wouldn't be with you only because you're a safe choice."

As soon as Sarah Lynn saw Andrew's face, she knew she went too far.

"I'm sorry," Sarah Lynn stammered, "That was too real. I take it back."

"You're only with me because I'm 'the safe choice'," Andrew asked.

"No," Sarah Lynn defended, "You're also hot. Never forget that."

"I don't believe this," Andrew groaned, "I know we've said some harsh things to each other, but that may have been the lowest yet."

"If it makes you feel any better," Sarah Lynn comforted, "Whenever I think about that, I think about your face and I'm better."

At this point, Andrew had collapsed on his couch and Sarah Lynn was just sitting next to him.

"So," Sarah Lynn offered, "Wanna go do the sex stuff now?"

"I think you should leave," Andrew whispered.

"You can't make me leave," Sarah Lynn objected, "I've got squatters rights. And I love you."

"Which one is it," Andrew screamed, sitting up, "Do you love me or do you have squatters rights?"

"I don't see why they can't be mutually exclusive," Sarah Lynn stated.

"Get out right now," Andrew screamed, "I don't see why I ever thought having you in my life again would be a good idea."

"You know what," Sarah Lynn cried out, standing up, "I hope that when my neighbors find me in my tub with my wrists slit wide open, you feel just a little bad."

"No," Andrew yelled back, standing up, "I hope you die of a drug overdose, so that the millions of teenage girls you've influenced can learn why they should never have tried to be like you."

As soon as Andrew said that, he knew he went just as over the line as Sarah Lynn did. But, he was still angry, so he just watched while she ran out of the house.

This whole relationship was only temporary. Even while in the hospital, Andrew knew that. You don't go into a relationship with someone like Sarah Lynn, especially for the second time, and expect it to last.

So, why did it hurt even more when she left this time?


End file.
